The use of adhesive tape fastener systems for securing the corners of a disposable absorbent article such as a diaper is well known in the art. Examples of these types of adhesive tape fastener systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,151 entitled "Disposable Diaper" which issued to Robert C. Duncan et al. on Jan. 31, 1967; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,594 entitled "Tape Fastening Systems for Disposable Diaper" issued to Kenneth B. Buell on Nov. 19, 1974.
Adhesive tape fastener systems provide a secure means for keeping a disposable absorbent article on the wearer during use. In addition, refastenable adhesive tape fastener systems allow the disposable absorbent article to be folded or rolled up into a tight package for disposal, secured in the disposal configuration, and easily disposed in waste receptacles. When such adhesive tape fasteners are secured to the rolled-up absorbent article, the contents of the absorbent article are generally prevented from spilling or leaking out while the absorbent article is being thrown away.
Adhesive tape fastener systems have, however, a number of shortcomings, one of which is that they are easily contaminated by oils and powders that come in contact with the adhesive positioned on the tape tabs such that the adhesive does not readily adhere to the absorbent article with sufficient strength to provide an effective side closure. In addition, an adhesive tape fastener system may cause the backsheet of the absorbent article to rip or tear when the fastener system is unfastened to check if the absorbent article has been soiled or to adjust its fit, thereby leaving a hole in the backsheet that renders the fastener system unrefastenable and the absorbent article unuseable. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a fastener system that is not easily contaminated by oils and powders, that is more convenient to refasten, and that does not render the absorbent article or the fastener system unuseable after unfastening it.
A number of concepts have been proposed for providing washable diapers with mechanical fastening systems disposed on the body portion of the absorbent article. In addition, concepts of providing a disposable absorbent article with a tape fastener system having a mechanical fastening element have been proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 078,345 entitled "Disposable Diaper Having Wide Tapered Fastening Tapes" filed by Harold R. Burkhard and Kenneth B. Buell on July 28, 1987, and my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 007,841 entitled "Disposable Diaper Having An Improved Fastening Device" filed on Jan. 26, 1987. While mechanical fastening systems, such as hook and loop-type mechanical fasteners, generally provide fastening systems that are not easily contaminated by oils and powders and that are more convenient for refastening than adhesive tape fastener systems, mechanical fastening systems are generally more expensive than adhesive tape fastener systems and do not provide a disposal mechanism by which the absorbent article may be rolled-up to contain the contents of the absorbent article and secured in that disposal configuration so that the absorbent article may be conveniently thrown away. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a combination mechanical and adhesive tape fastener system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article having an improved fastening system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article having a combination mechanical and adhesive tape fastener system.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.